Digital advertising currently requires creating specific and customized content (e.g., images, videos, text, etc.) for each advertiser individually, and placing them directly at various forms of digital platforms (e.g., websites, games, etc.). Conventionally, once the user visits a website/web-page, a third party cookie is saved locally at the client machine and each time the client revisits the webpage/website the cookie is transmitted back to the third party server. Furthermore, such systems require that the advertiser provide content for the advertisement, however, the advertiser has no control where or how the content would be displayed, except for providing keywords to the advertising system. The issue is further exacerbated in mobile software applications (“Apps”) where third party cookies are either not allowed or are severely restricted.
Further, such advertising systems often result in ineffective advertising due to the inherent limitations of keyword based advertising. Furthermore, fake or mistaken clicks occur regularly, which are further detrimental to the advertiser's interest. Such systems have no means of determining, in advance, if its advertising at a publisher's digital platform would generate in meaningful results. Thus, conventional advertising platforms often result in wasteful and inefficient advertising.
Therefore, efficient systems, methods, and techniques are needed that allow a developer, publisher, or advertiser to overcome these limitations without the use of cookies. Such systems should further permit the developer or publisher to provide information that can help an advertiser determine the intended audience of the publisher's content. Further, such systems should be able to provide the advertiser the ability to control when their content is displayed to the user.